


HyeWon Date Night

by strcwberrychuu (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strcwberrychuu
Summary: —in which Hyejoo and Go Won go on secret late night dates—





	HyeWon Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ETEpisteme on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ETEpisteme+on+twitter), [ClownSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownSquid/gifts).

Go Won smiled into her sandwich, as Hyejoo mummbled curses at the small ants walking across their blanket.

“They’re hungry.” Go Won said, grabbing Hyejoo’s hand to stop her from flicking at the ants.

“They can be hungry somewhere else.” Hyejoo said, but laced her fingers with Go Won’s all the same.

The park’s lamps were still on, but the soft pinks and orange light from the sun was breaking over the horizon, sending soft rays onto the two girl’s. The light bounced against Go Won’s hair, made soft shapes on her cheek, and Hyejoo had to stop herself from tracing the outlines.

An ant crawled across Hyejoo’s knee, breaking the two from their trance as Hyejoo cursed and let go of Go Won to push the ant away. But all Go Won could do was laugh.


End file.
